polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
EUball
: Европейски Съюзтопка : Europska Unijalopta : Evropská Uniemíč : Europæiske Unionbold : Europese Uniebal : Euroopa Liitpall : Euroopan unionin pallo : Union Européenneballe : Europäische Unionkugel : Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωσημπάλα : Európai Uniólabda : Liathróid an Aontais Eorpaigh : Unione Europeapalla : Eiropas Savienībabumba : Europos Sąjungos kamuolys : Ballun tal-Unjoni Ewropea : Unia Europejskapiłka : União Europeiabola : Uniunea Europeanăminge : Lopta Európskej únie : Žogica Evropske unije : Unión Europeabola : Europeiska unionenbollen :Reich |founded = November 1, 1993 (Officially) |onlypredecessor = EECball |predicon = EU |onlysuccessor = Mutant EU |nexticon = Merkelreich |successor = United States of Europe |image = Euball-france-yhynerson1-2015-11-21.png |caption = Is big boy! Mama and Papa are of Proud! |government = Parliamentary system, partly elected by national governments (nothing similar into existing) |personality = Liberal; overly complicated, hates memes, loves migrants and refugees, anschluss |language = Official Languages: Bulgarian Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English(Ireland Only) Estonian Finnish French German Greek Hungarian Irish Italian Latvian Lithuanian Maltese Polish Portuguese Romanian Slovak Slovene Spanish Swedish Minority And Regional Languages: Mirandese Lombard Ligurian Piedmontese Venetian Corsican Neapolitan Sicilian Breton Basque Occitan Catalan Central Franconian High Franconian Luxembourgish Alemannic Flemish Armenian Galician Turkish Romani Russian Sami Latin Arabic Hindi Urdu Bengali Tamil Punjabi Serbian Bosnian Macedonian Albanian Chinese Sign Languages Vietnamese Esperanto |type = Germanic Latin Slavic Hellenic Uralic Baltic Celtic |capital = Brusselsball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism * Orthodoxy Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = Every member of the Union but in particular: Mon Maman Mein Vater My Uncle UNball Mein true form ASEANball BOTH OF US AGAINST COMMIES (frenemy) USAball (sometimes) UKball (sometimes) Canadaball Japanball South Koreaball Israelcube (sometimes) We both hate meme and youtubebrick Moroccoball Iranball (sometimes) I'm sorry for saying you asian nerd, you're an north american-european continent of denmark |enemies = NAME ABBREVIATION STEALER AND SOVIET UNION V2.O!!! REMOVE VODKA!!! M5S and LN NOT MEIN PRESIDENT!!! The European Union was originally formed to oppose communism Poland (he hates article 13) REMOVE PUIGDEMONT I HATE YUO SO MUCH!!! Alien REMOVE ASKATASUNA I HATE YUO SO MUCH TOO!!! Iranball (sometimes) Puppet of UNTERMENSCH vodka STANS Separatist commies! ACCEPT REFUGEES GOD DAMN IT! Or else... �� PIIGS!!! NOW PAY DEBTS! Or else... UNTERMENSCH VODKA LOVER!!! MORE UNTERMNSCH LOVEERS!!! Hezbollahball Illegal immigrants Terrorists Euro thieve REMOVE BOLSONARO AND REMOVE HUE!!! Another money ALLOW EURO GOD DAMN IT!!! Or else... Money stealer Turkeyball (Formerly, just now rarely) Memeball STOP SUPPORTING TRUMP! (frenemy) ANOTHER MEMER!!! Nickel and palm oil |likes = Liberalism, Socialism, Paperwork, philosophy, the Liberal Arts (courtesy of Mama), Papa's super science (as CERNball), multiculturalism, Eurovision, Barack Obama, Hillary Clinton, Muslims,censorship Article 13, Banning memes, anschluss , migrants, Left wing dictatorship, Feminism, SJWs, Diversity |hates = Homophobic Idiot, cancerous parasite who does not pay debts, People leaving me, far-right populism, Norway not joining EU, brexit, all Eurosceptic parties, Google, stop coming in attacking!, memes, Internet freedom, SafeHarbour, Youtube, free speech, Trump, Conservatism, Nationalism |predecessor = EECball |intospace = Of course! |bork = Euro Euro/Anschluss AnschlussMEMES, MEMES |food = Everything (especially European Countryballs, bankruptcy, and Polandball workers) |status = EU's to do list: -Accept Southern Balkans. -Expand Euro Money. -Accepting Romania,Bulgaria and Croatia into Schengen. -Remove memes!! |notes = Bye-bye UK! }}EUball (more formally the 4th Reichball European Unionball) is a political-economic supernational unionball made up of 27 different member countries. Combined, he has the second largest economy behind USAball, and has the largest single market in the world, making him a member of G20, and sometimes even being described as a (potential) superpower. With many of his major achievements, he is seen as an inspiration for other supernational unionballs such as ASEANball, African Unionball and Eurasian Unionball. Recently, EUball is going though a series of hard tests, like the Syrian refugee crisis, Brexit, the Eurozone crisis, and the War in Donbass, a military intervention between Russiaball and Ukraineball. His national day is November 1. Unfortunately many of his current MEPs are incompetent and/or corrupt, and he decided to pass a copyright directive that will help the rich at the expense of the common people. Now even Scotland is scared of him. While this is a directive and its up to it's member states' courts to decide how it should be interpreted, it's unlikely that he will just allow said interpretations to stray to far from the directives lines. Personality His character is very idealistic. Most of his proceedings are meant good, however, they mostly don’t pack out very well. He tries to help refugees from the Middle East and Africa, being good for the environment, and give economic support to poor countries. When he fails in one of these things, other countries see him as a failed creation. But beside this nice and lovely EUball, he also has a dark side: Because he is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, he is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss because he is already a reich; Merkelreich or Merkelreichtangle. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), he turns into a tall, slender rectangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point he is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). When this happens, he doesn’t even need a military to scare the other countries. Right now as of 2019 memes are banned to protect his companies. History 'Post-War Era & Creation of the EEC (1945-1970)' After World War II, European integration was seen as an antidote to the extreme nationalism which had devastated the continent. 1952 saw the creation of the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSCball), which was declared to be a first step in the federation of Europe. In 1957, Belgiumball, Franceball, Italyball, Luxembourgball, Netherlandsball and West Germanyball signed the Treaty of Rome, which created the European Economic Community ( EECball) and established a customs union. They also signed another pact creating the European Atomic Energy Community (Euratomball) for co-operation in developing nuclear energy. EECball and Euratomball were created separately from ECSCball, although they shared the same courts and the Common Assembly. In 1965 an agreement was reached and on 1 July 1967 the Merger Treaty created a single set of institutions for the three communities, which were collectively referred to as the European Communities. 'Expansion (1970-1993)' In 1973, the Communities enlarged to include Denmarkball (including Greenlandball, which later left the Community in 1985, following a dispute over fishing rights), Irelandball, and UKball. Norwayball had negotiated to join at the same time, but he rejected membership in a referendum. In 1979, the first direct elections to the European Parliament were held. Greeceball joined in 1981, Portugalball and Spainball following in 1986. In 1985, the Schengen Agreement paved the way for the creation of open borders without passport controls between most member states and some non-member states. In 1986, the European flag began to be used by the Community and the Single European Act was signed. In 1990, just one year before the fall of Soviet Unionball and just after Lithuaniaball’s independence, former East Germanyball became part of the Community as part of a reunified Germany. With further enlargement planned to include the former communist states, as well as Cyprusball and Maltaball, the Copenhagen criteria for candidate members to join the EU were agreed upon in June 1993. 'The beginning of the European Union (1993-present)' European Unionball was formally established when the Maastricht Treaty came into force on 1 November 1993. In 1995, Austriaball, Finlandball, and Swedenball joined EU. In 2002, euro banknotes and coins replaced national currencies in 12 of the member states. Since then, the eurozone has increased to encompass 19 countries. In 2004, EUball saw its biggest enlargement to date when Cyprusball, Czechball, Estoniaball, Hungaryball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, Maltaball, Polandball, Slovakiaball and Sloveniaball joined EUball. In 2007, Romaniaball and Bulgariaball became EU members. The same year, Sloveniaball adopted the euro, followed in 2008 by Cyprusball and Maltaball, by Slovakiaball in 2009, by Estoniaball in 2011, by Latviaball in 2014 and by Lithuaniaball in 2015. On 1 December 2009, the Lisbon Treaty entered into force and reformed many aspects of EUball. In 2012, EUball received the Nobel Peace Prize for having "contributed to the advancement of peace and reconciliation, democracy, and human rights in Europe." In 2013, Croatiaball became the 28th EU member. From the beginning of the 2010s, the European Union is going through a series of tests, including a debt crisis in some Eurozone countries, increasing migration from Middle Eastern countries, Russian military intervention in Ukraineball and the UKball's withdrawal from the EU. Members * Austriaball (Joined in 1995) - Mon personal doctor anschluss who ich sometimes bring a volunteer slave debt member test subject for his experiments. Also he's my uncle. * Belgiumball (Founder state, joined in 1958) - Mein glorious capital who thinks he ist relevant now. In fact, je choose him as kapital because of his irrelevance! Honhonhon. * Bulgariaball (Joined in 2007) - Who? I never heard of this guy. Is he a member of the euros? Hello Bulgaria, mon remote little eastern friend! * Croatiaball (Joined in 2013) - Welcome to the family of the Euros, newbie! * Cyprusball (Joined in 2004) - You and I against kebab! Pay debt. I actually don’t care about you. * Czechiaball (Joined in 2004) - You are the border between west and east Europe, between north and south Europe. We are glad to having you in our union. Lebensraum. * Denmarkball (Joined in 1973) - Socialism best ism, right? But now accept immigrants. * Estoniaball (Joined in 2004) - You will be big and stronk if you join us like you always wished. The borderline between us and Russia. * Finlandball (Joined in 1995) - Perekele, mon ami! Remove caviar plox * Franceball (Founder state, joined in 1958) - Best ma'am * Germanyball (Founder state, joined in 1958) - Best Dude * Greeceball (Joined in 1981) - Thank you for helpings les refugees. Exterminate that cancer that is killing the euro! Stop stealing all my monies! I don't care if you leave me! * Hungaryball (Joined in 2004) - Ich know you are part of the Balkan-route, but if you isolate yourself against the refugees, it won't be in your opportunity in the future. Think in long terms, mon friend! Je will unmember you if you don’t accept immigrants, selfish goulash! * Irelandball (Joined in 1973) - I will treat you better than UKball. Always good to have some influence on the British islands. You get potato but need to share with Latvia. Now make Apple pay their tax. Also please continue to give potato to UKball's citizens in Norn Ironball's clay. join schengen plox * Italyball (Founder state, Joined in 1958) - Thank you for helping the refugees. Its that you are a founder member, otherwise yuo would be in the same situation as Greece, also I don't like Matteo Salvini * Latviaball (Joined in 2004) I will give you potatoes. I will even give you potatoe-subsidy! More borderzone against bully. * Lithuaniaball (Joined in 2004) - No no no! Don’t do it! You still have something to live for! Join me and together we can create a world in peace! Even more border zone lebensraum. * Luxembourgball (Founder state, joined in 1958) - Oh poor Luxembourg. You feel small? Together we can do great things. Mon little money piggy. * Maltaball (Joined in 2004) - Here, take euromoneys. Forever irrelevant hahaha! * Netherlandsball (Founder state, joined in 1958) - Mein harbor and no I won't legalize weed in the whole continent. And get Partij voor de Vrijheid out of the way * Polandball (Joined in 2004) - Accept immigrants or else! Danzig ist Deutsch! But you are a member of mine so I like you. I Apologize for grandpa's actions. * Portugalball (Joined in 1986) - My favorite stinky slave member, he has some problems with his economy because I want all the money that I must solve... * Romaniaball (Joined in 2007) - You poor? I will help you. Influence over the Black Sea. And keep your gypsies with you! * Slovakiaball (Joined in 2004) - Plox, help the refugees. Ich helped tu too when you were in need of help. Take those filthy immigrants or I will Anschluss you again! * Sloveniaball (Joined in 2004) - I should be honest, I have nothing to say about you. Just pay your debts and everything will be fine. Accept being part of the Balkan immigrant route! * Spainball - (Joined in 1986) - Plox Spain, raise your work-time to 6 hours a day and one day you may be able to pay your debts. Wörk wörk wörk sweinhund or I will accept Catalonia's independence! * Swedenball (Joined in 1995) - Shining epitome of socialism. Gay Viking. * Switzerlandball, Liechtensteinball, Norwayball, and Icelandball - Please join me! Disclaimer: EUball was conceived on 7 February 1992 and was born on 1 November 1993 the same day he became an acting leader and became the official leader of the EU when his brother died on 1 December 2009 Candidates * Albaniaball * Australiaball * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball * Kosovoball * North Macedoniaball (But poor Greece is blocking you) * Montenegroball (Will maybe join me in 2025) * Serbiaball (Same as Montenegro) * Turkeyball Sanctions * Afghanistanball * Belarusball * Burundiball * Central African Republicball * Chinaball * Democratic Republic of the Congoball * Egyptball * Eritreaball * Guineaball * Guinea-Bissauball * Iranball * Iraqball * Lebanonball * Libyaball * Maldivesball * Maliball * Myanmarball * North Koreaball * Novorossiyaball * Russiaball * Somaliaball * South Sudanball * Sudanball * Syriaball * Transnistriaball * Tunisiaball * Venezuelaball * Yemenball * Zimbabweball Flag Colors Relations Friends * East Germanyball - Great uncle (even though you're a commie so...socialism and communism are the same thing), now he's dead * SPQRball - Historical inspiration. Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated Mom and technologically advanced Germany, I shall outshine this legendary figure soon and rule Europe. * Reichtangle - Mein treue form, pay debts and take immigrants or else... * Trilluminati and Omskbird - Together we will rule the world * Canadaball - Great liberal friend who is multicultural but stop cuddling those cute seals to death * USAball - He helps me with bully, but now has a manchild monkey president. However, the universal values that humanity is now pursuing are no longer in the United States. ACCEPT IMMIGRANTS YUO RACIST!!! Or else... * African Unionball - He is like me (in one way), he is my African friend. Sometimes we talk stuff about being supranational unionballs. * OASball - My friend from the Americas. He is older than me. I learned many things with him BECAUSE HE IS OF IRRELEVANT * ASEANball - My fan who lives in South East Asia. I'll train you to become just as wealthy, liberal and multicultural as me! He has a meaningful life, unlike mine. We also both have a Racist Vodka Puppet . ** Philippinesball - He already forgave us. Plox don't do it again, okay? He likes some of my members, including this traitor. I am also his 3rd largest trading partner. ** Thailandball - Farang = ATM. He is Swedenball's wife. * Japanball - Axis reform buddy! His liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against Russiaball and his ally. He also contributes to reconstruct the Balkans, just as I contribute to maintain peace in Asia as a return. We can now into trade deal! * UNball - Fellow idealist who wishes a world in peace. * NATOball - My best friend. Our military arm against caviar, led by our main protector USAball. * Moroccoball- Best African Friend, trades with moi and supports moi on a lot of things. * Arab Maghreb Unionball - Cool, but very inactive he sleeps very happy. * Mexicoball - we may help him against the Trump's tyranny. We have trade deal since 2000, and just modernized it. TAKE THAT, DONALD! * Maldivesball - We will help you prevent global warming. You're welcome I can into Paris Climate Agreement. Sorry for sanctioning you. Neutral * Polandball - YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ARTICLE 13?! ** - I will leave you if you're gonna be like that! * Australiaball - How can yuo into Eurovision? We're on the opposite sides of the world, and he's not even European...but we have good relationship. Wait a second, he's a continent himself. I guess he can do what he wants. He's also hosting the first edition of an Asian Eurovision Contest. * Chinaball - My biggest trading partner in Asia, who doesn't understand the principle of liberalism and freedom. So please, BRING BAIDU, YOUKU, SINA WEIBO, QZONE, ALIBABA, TOUTIAO, AND TENCENT TO THE INTERNET IN THE EU!'' ''BECAUSE, ARTICLE 17 STRONK! Or else... * Russiaball - Gib Crimeaball back to Ukraineball, please? And stop calling me "Sissies Club" yuo UNTERMENSCH BULLY!!! But some of my members are Slavs and you are a friend of Chinaball so we are cool , rarely. * Greeceball - Stop whining and pay debt plox....... or else I will kick you out! For mein vater! * Algeriaball - He maybe hates me because France but i helped him in His Civil war so we are Okay, He can also into Trade Partner Too! * Holy Roman Empireball - A failed attempt to unite Europe under violence. * Hungaryball - Please don't be racist and allow the entrance of immigrants. JUST DO IT. Oh wait you don't have terrorists. I guess you are right but you have to TAKE IN A FEW!!!! Article 7 stronk!! Start using Euro, plox. * Indiaball - We have been bittersweet but Modi is the best! Unlike that stupid Trump. Will be a great slave ally and he is allies with stupid Vodka. * Israelcube - Sorry for grandpa's actions, take some euromonies. Also, félicitations for of winnings Eurovision 2018! * Norwayball - Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of peace and love.. so why? I will sell Swedenball clay if join? * Remaining Balkan Countries - Make peace, no war. Learn to forgive each other, and I might accept you. * Switzerlandball - You can into peace, rich and developed BUT WHY WON'T YOU JOIN ME???? If you don't let my people into your country we will block you and since you're an island of us you won't be able to export your chocolate or import our gold! YUO WON'T BE MY HOLE FOREVER * Turkeyball - Turkey can in EU, Turkey can in EU soon. Just keep some more refugees first. Yuo never kann into mich . * Northern Irelandball - You were one of the two that wanted to stay, right? Well, reunite with your brother and you will join me again! * Scotlandball - The other guy who wanted to stay. Maybe you will get your freedom, but I will not accept you without the rest . Enemies / Frequent Opponents * Brazilball - STFU ABOUT 7-1!!! IT HAPPENED IN 2014 SO JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!!! AND HE IS FRIENDS WITH RUSSIABALL?! REMOVE PRICKS!!! ALSO, YOU FATHER IS DROWNED IN DEBTS SO JUST KEEP CRYING!!! * UKball (But tbh it's only Englandball and Walesball) - VERRÄTER! TRAITOR! Yuo were our closest friend, and we entrusted yuo to be our economic capital, and this is how yuo repay us?! FUCK YUO! If yuo said yuo wanted to leave and wallow in yuor cultural ignorance then GET OUT YUO UNENLIGHTENED RETARDED PIECES OF SCHEISSE!!! YOU LEFT! CURSE YOU!!!! '''At least I hope we can get a deal... * Soviet Unionball - You know, I was made to compete with you, so I actually should thank you. * Eurasian Unionball - Russia's wannabe version of mich and second incarnation of Soviet Unionball but yuo'll never into like mich. '''REMOVE VODKA!!! START TAKING REFUGEES AND IMPROVE DIVERSITY YUO UNTERMENSCH RACIST!!! YUO WILL NEVER BE LIKE GLORIOUS MERKELREICH EU!!! But teach me how to remove kebab plox? * Catalan Republicball - YUO ARE NICHT OF REAL COUNTRY YUO KLEINSCHEISSE!!! YUO ARE OF SPANIEN!!! NOW SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL SCHEISSE!!! FUCK YUO!!! I HATE YUO SO SPAIN WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO!!! REMOVE PUIGDEMONT!!! HE OF ASSHOLE AND UNTERMENSCH AND DESERVE COLD JAIL CELL FOR DISRUPTING GLORIOUS MERKELREICH EU!!! 2017 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! REMOVE INDEPENDENCE AND REMOVE SEPARATIST!!! * Basqueball - Same story as Ungrateful kleinscheisse Catalan Republicball. REMOVE ASKATASUNA!!! YUO ARE NOT OF 6BALL, YUO ARE OF SPANIEN AND DAS IST DIE END OF IT!!! SHUT UP ABOUT INDEPENDENCE AND LIVE WITH IT!!! I HATE YUO SO MUCH I WILL OF ANSCHLUSS YUO!!! * Montenegroball - Euro thief!! Leave Eurozone please. Eurozone Is Only for EU Members. But you can join me in 2025, so I guess it's not that bad... * Kosovoball - Same that Montenegro. I won't recognise you if you still do that! * Sentineleseball - This Xenophobic asshole hates people who come to his island, he should take refugees and improve diversity, pile of naive racists! * ISISball - I don't understand, why do you kill innocent people? What the hell goes on in your mind? For gods' sake I helped build your mosques and protected your rights! * Belarusball - Why did you chose for Russia? * Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball AND Uzbekistanball - Why must you stans chose that stupid Vodka? ** , , , and - because we are Asian/Turk. You guys also never let Turkeyball into EU so we’re also not going to join EU too. * Armeniaball - ANOTHER PUPPET OF VODKA!!! REMOVE!!! ONE DAY I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO!!! * Cubaball, Nicaraguaball and Venezuelaball - Worst Countries in the Americas, they side with Vodka and Dim Sum * North Koreaball, Syriaball, Sudanball, Burundiball, and Zimbabweball - More Vodka Puppets * Theresa May - Stupid British prime minister. Give UKball brexit do over! * Myanmarball - One of the vodka puppets!!!! And you have meme!!!!! I'll slap you by article 13!!!!! HAHA!!!!!! *Memers - PAY ATENTION TO ARTICLE 13, YOU LITTLE FUCKS!!!!! * Faceblock - REMOVE MEMES AND STOP BANNING ONE OF MY MEMBERS!!! Or else... Gallery Artworks File:Brexit.png Byz-Union.png 0766c689830d26766a981e535ee79a5a10d8a971r1-800-1339v2 hq.jpg Ea0ebe8df4bd94343b0e45243ddf49e1a363ce7av2 hq.jpg EU card.png EUball-0.png Attack on ASEAN.png In_Varietate_Concordia_polandballart.jpg (4)Baltic sea.png EU_maintenance_session_polandballart_by_Hinadira.png Freude_schöner_Götterfunken_EUball_pollandballgifs.gif Inside_eu_reddit.png Euball-france-yhynerson1-2015-11-21.png 1525695 443439465790940 2125740256 n.jpg Fked up euball.png Comics CiGafeXJv1QsBjYWoeiUB95lO4ZArdMppDoZC_qtyzw.png 7umw4hj5pz921.png|credit from ImBatPenguin Comment MNiLhpLA4ZbazCYBPHDkNnVnH2PgEdrE.jpg Cl7iyge9d6t11.png|credit from SunnyChow N5T7IN0.png|credit from Katalpa 941.png Q0IVwkt.png Countyballs.png P56a0r31h9d11.png|credit from Barskie WjjwMvP.png|credit from John_V98 F1oJpXb d.jpg For_the_sake_of_Ordnung.png PtoVMYS.png Immigrant army.png Hungaryandslovakiaarque.jpg Country-balls-parenting.png 'uQHPzvJ.png LiechtensteinisOverdue.png YourChild.png TYCRAOn.png UK cant into democracy.png Dun worry be happy.jpg 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" 'n7hvwOC.png Canadarm.png OD2DnP2.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Lithuania Can Into EU.png Dont Leave.jpg You hang up first.jpg Politics and Eurovision.png 8HnJilg.png 'wT5dlRc.png Greek Democracy.jpg Y59naFX.png Turkey in EU.jpg 'cfbNduD.png 'vMHRztr.png Dl1QNfm.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png GJ3e4EU.png 'n7hvwOC.png 'yezxgdW.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 2LNilqv.png 'gYEiTgI.png DEYyRS6.png XyVOUIq.png United in Diversity.png Poland-Ukraine.png Buq6SnT.png NoLsXeK.png|EU during his childhood WjNKcqv.png|TerminEUtor Country-balls-they-see-me-rolling.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|EU visits Greenland to see if Denmark is being a good father to Greenland Banned Flags Eurovision.png 2. The Brexit.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png LmLRn5a.jpg USA_vs_Europe.png|Some differences between USA and Europe Who is Best.gif The New EU.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Secret Weapon.png Whos the Real One.png 19228377 1925809884307980 4818885935254994944 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png We the Same.jpg Europe Day.png Its Yours.jpg Largest Union.png Vowels Not Allowed.png Germany at Fair.jpg My History.png Kill Terrorists.png Can Into Eurozone.png No Help Gypsies.png Swiss Nurse.png Map Contest.png Scary Dream.png Not Even Euro.png Wait In Line.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Science Safety Rule School Project, ft. EuropeanBalls (Made on- Sep. 6, 2018).jpeg|Made By: Areesh101 69geqhaab1w11.png Videos If article 13 passes... (credit to Polandball 3D) See also *Facebook page }} es:Unión Europeaball fr:Union européenneballe pl:EUball ru:Европейский союз zh:欧盟球 la:Unionem Europaeampilae Category:G20 Category:Organizationballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Maltese Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Blue Yellow Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Galician Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Breton Speaking Countryball Category:Norman Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Livonian Speaking Countryball Category:Frisian Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Christian Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Germanyball Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Spainball Category:Polandball Category:Austriaball Category:Rich Category:Kebab Defender Category:Denmarkball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Irelandball Category:Italyball Category:Romaniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Vodka Removers